Forget or Remember
by Stardust16
Summary: Peter gets hurt on a mission and loses a few memories. Unfortunately, most of them are of Michelle... Rated T. Set in the MCU and Spider-Man: Homecoming universe. Includes more characters than listed, may be deleted later if it comes to it.


**I know, I know...**

 **"Star, why are you posting a new story if you've barely even tried to continue the ones you've already written?"**

 **But, I promise this story's gonna be really good, and a lot better than the ones I've written (in terms of updating, not in terms of my writing). I already have two chapters written, (this one and the second) and I'm almost done with the third, so as long as I pre-write each chapter, I should be good to go with posting.**

 **Before anyone starts reading though, I figure a bit of clarification would be helpful.**

 **So, in this story, the main plot is fairly simple (Peter gets hit on the head, forgets his memories, and Michelle, enter angst), but some people might be confused on how it starts off. In this chapter, the plot will start off from the end or middle of the story, but we'll begin at the beginning for chapter two. Might be a bit confusing, but I think it'll work, so hopefully it makes sense. Haha. :)**

 **(Note; I've also been working on this for quite a long time, so hopefully y'all enjoy it. I'm also a bit nervous as well, so if the response I get isn't too great, let's say, then this may be deleted later.)**

 **Happy reading, everyone!**

* * *

"I-I can feel you're forgetting me."

Upon hearing this, Peter stares at her, as if he can't believe what's happening... which, in a way, he can't. He can't believe any of it though and he supposes that's what happens to you when you forget everything you've ever known, but he doesn't really have time to dwell on it. At least, not while Michelle's in front of him, screaming her head off and screeching her heart out.

"What? No—No, Michelle, Michelle, Michelle..." He starts to speak, but stops immediately when he stumbles over his words. Unfortunately, though, that only seems to make matters worse.

"And don't say you're not because I know you freakin' are, Parker. You're forgetting me; you're forgetting _us_."

And that's when he knows how upset she is because her voice cracks. And her voice never cracks, because she's Michelle "Couldn't Care Less" Jones and doesn't, as her fake—or, should he say, former—nickname implies, care about _anyone_. But, then again, she also cares about—about him, with her whole heart, and that's why she's so close to crying, so close to her voice practically cracking.

Because, she cares; she cares and, although she never expected to, she does. And it's not because she's she's curious or confused, like she pretended to be or tried to appear as "observant" and not "obsessed" for all those years. No, it's because she—she's concerned and because she _cares_.

She cares, she cares for him, she cares about him and he's freaking out because he— _he can't even feel it._

At least, not like he used to.

Not like before the accident, and not like before the amnesia.

"I-I'm not trying to," He tries and, suddenly, he can't believe for freakin' ironic it is. He's trying to convince her he's trying to remember who she is, but, if he tries—and, trust him, he has—he can't. Because, trying to remember everything, trying to remember _this_... well, it's making his head spin.

Too bad he doesn't care.

Because, if he did, he'd stop trying.

And that _wasn't_ going to happen. At least, not now and _certainly_ not anytime soon.

"I-It's just—"

"You're stupid, memories, I know," She snaps. "You and you're _stupid_ mind." She bites her lip bitterly, and he thinks he almost sees it bleed. "That's all it is, right?"

"It's not stupid though," He interrupts, and then mentally scolds himself for doing so. He's trying to speak, to bark back, really, he is, but it's hard to when his tone instead comes out as cool and calming as the beach near Coney Island, and when he knows he shouldn't, but feels like he should. "I—I have powers, Michelle, I'm Spider-Man, it's my job to help people—"

"And Im not saying it's not," She protests. "But, Peter, it's also your job to be careful and keep everyone around you safe. And how are you supposed to keep us, keep me, safe when you're not even safe yourself?"

And this is when he starts to get frustrated. "I _was_ safe, MJ—"

She narrows her eyes and stares at him in disbelief, almost as if she's trying to prove a point. "You weren't though," She growls. "Because you got hurt, and you hurt yourself so badly that you can't even remember who I am. How—How are we supposed to make a freakin' friendship out of that?"

Taking a deep breath, he stops and sighs, trying to keep himself calm and collected. "Michelle," He starts. "Listen, I—M-Mr. Stark, he–he specifically said—"

"It's going to take time, I know," She groans and runs a hand through her hair, as if this doesn't just pain her emotionally, but physically. "But, Peter, we don't _have_ time. We have a decathlon competition, we have a physics test, and—" She takes a deep breath. "And, we used to have a friendship."

"And we still do!" He protests, but can see in her eyes she thinks differently. She's thinking something alone the lines of 'No, you're wrong,' while he's thinking somewhere along the lines of, 'No, I'm not.' And it pains him to see her like this, snark and sarcasm—along with her little rare smile—fading but it also pains him to know that _he can't fix it._

He can't fix it, and it's his fault.

If only he hadn't hit his head on that stupid rock and stupid pavement, during the stupid mission.

Why—He stopped and paused—did he have to be so stupid?

(Figuratively _and_ literally.)

"No, we don't," She speaks, slowly, taking a step forward. "Not anymore, Pe—Parker. Hell, you can't even remember who I am after three freakin' weeks and if you can't do it now—" She stops and sighs. "—When will you ever? Because, this—" She gestures around the two, in the empty classroom. "It isn't gonna get any better."

"M-Michelle," He tries—or, past tense, tried, because it seem to be working anymore. "It will, okay? I promise. And Mr. Stark said—I-I told you, he told you—that I won't be able to remember anything—or anyone," He then adds, for emphasis on the matter at hand. "For a while. It's completely natural."

"But that doesn't make everything normal. And it doesn't make anything the same either and it certainly doesn't make it the way things used to be. Just because it's _natural_ ," She hisses. "Doesn't mean it's _normal_."

"I-I know, but—"

"And you can remember Ned," She mutters, distressed and obviously upset. Her mood's drooping and as it does so, she's crossing her arms and leaning against the door for support. "You can remember your 'Guy in the Chair' yet can't remember me."

"That's different, though!" He protests because, really, it is. "Ned and I have been friends since were seven—"

"And we were friends for seven months. What's the different there, Parker? That you guys are friends while we are—Oh, sorry, _were_ —in a relationship, while we _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Michelle," He pleads, closing his eyes and then re-opening then in defeat. "Please. Y-You know that's not what I mean..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," She snaps, obviously sarcastic, as she swings her schoolbag over her shoulder, while staring at him with a sharp gaze that could, very well, also be categorized as a glare. "I apologize," She states. "If that's not what you mean. But, too bad—because, you? Don't _know_ me."

And then... she leaves.

* * *

 **Yeah... I know it's pretty short. But, I'm hoping to make the next few chapters better and have each one be longer than the last, so I'll be able to write more in the future without coming down with writer's block or ruining the character's personalities by making them act OOC.  
**

 **Please, though, let me know what you think and if you have any advice. I haven't written a ton of stuff for Peter/Michelle (or Spideychelle) in Spider-Man: Homecoming, so I'm still a little cautious about their characters and if I'm writing them well enough or not, but any comments or criticism is greatly appreciated. ;)**

 **~Star**


End file.
